Hermès, place Van Dôme
by DreamsWritters
Summary: Nico se retrouve dans une drôle de situation dans la capitale française... Comme quoi une histoire de banal Vol d'Ombres peut finir en casse de bijouterie à l'Américaine avec une petite touche d'Italien... Heureusement que Percy répond toujours présent pour l'aider. Et décroche au téléphone quelle que soit la sonnerie ! [OS Percico/Pernico si on peut dire]


Hellllllooooooooooowww !

(Me revoilà... après un sacré bout de temps) (Je commence direct en m'excusant pour les fautes, mon ordi a planter et baaaam toutes mes fautes corrigées sont revenues... pas la force de recommencer... vous me pardonnez ? *noeuils larmoyants *)

 **Rating :** K

Disclaimer : Non Nico n'est pas a moi (ni a toi AstoriaMalefoy je suis désolée...), ni les magnifiques livres de Rick Riordan... Sniff Sniff T-T

 **Note :** C'est vraiment un truc que je me suis amusée à écrire avec mon humour a moi... J'espère que ça vous plaira , on se retrouve en bas les Chinguuuu (Oupss Pour ceux qui ne sont pas de la sphère Coréenne c'est juste « amis » je vous le promets XD)

*cœur *

Le jeune Italien courait à travers la ville de Paris. Par les dieux que cette villes était pleines de voitures ! Loin de la si organisée New York. La ville de l'amour paraissait-il. Cette pensée fit grimacer le fils d'Hades avec amertume. Il secoua ses mèches noires d'encres pour se remettre les idées en place. S'il ne s'était pas mis dans cette situation...

 **•••••** **flashback•••••**

Nico venait de faire un Vol d'Ombres particulièrement lent, il devait aller Paris. La capitale de la France, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce pays mais la langue était plutôt jolie, parlant couramment Italien il arrivait parfois à saisir le sens de quelques paroles! Malheureusement, il avait beau être le nouveau sauveur de l'Olympe en ayant débarquer avec une troupe de zombies et 3 dieux pour aider Percy Jackson, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas infaillibles. C'est comme ça que Nico en pleine nuit débarqua en Vol d'Ombres a l'intérieure d'une des plus fameuse bijouterie de la ville Française. ( _Hermès, place Van Dôme, comble de l'ironie_ ).  
Oui. Jusque là, rien de bien grave. Le problème : en arrivant il avait déclencher l'alarme antiintrus de la boutique. Avant même qu'il ne réagisse un homme, sûrement le bijoutier, braqua une arme sur lui. Aie. La il était dans de mauvais dras. Impossible de s'enfuir de nouveau par Vol d'Ombres et il n'avait pas l'intention de finir sa vie une balle dans le corps. Il soupira longuement, levant ses mains en l'air. L'homme lui parlait devant a grand renfort de geste avec son fusil. Non vraiment Nico ne comprenait pas.  
-Excusez moi, je ne suis pas Français, je parle Américain. Tenta t'il d'expliquer au Français avec son petit accent Italien qu'il n'était pas parvenu à gommer.  
L'homme s'arrêta et l'observa, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un gamin habillé de cuir entre comme "par magie" dans une bijouterie. Le casse du siècle ! Les sirènes de la police retentirent et Nico compris que la, il fallait dire au revoir ! Il s'approcha de l'homme qui trembla et braqua son arme sur lui.

-Stop ! Stop ! Don't move ! S'écria t'il avec un accent fort prononcer.  
-Ciao ! Lui répondit Nico en se mettant à courir pour disparaître. De peur l'homme tira une balle dans le plafond faisant sursauter le fils d'Hades qui ne demanda pas son reste et disparut se fondant dans les ombres. Malheureusement il avait sursauter au bruit de tir et ne s'était pas concentré sur la destination et se retrouva face aux forces de police. Mais oui forcément il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le jeune Italien ne réfléchit pas plus et utilisant ses cours de la Colonie sauta en une élégante pirouette sur le toit d'une voiture, descendit et slalomant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait s'enfuit. Les forces de l'ordre lui criait toutes sortes de choses en Français qu'il ne comprenait pas. En même temps ça ne paraissait pas très dur: Arrêtez vous, ou on tire.

 **•••** **fin du flashback•••**

Et c'est comme ça que Nico di Angelo c'était retrouver à courir dans les belles rues des arrondissements de Paris. Soufflant un bon coup pour emmagasiner de l'énergie il dérapa et se camoufla dans une ruelle. S'arrêtant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, Nico détailla la ruelle. Un cul de sac. Super. Il ne manquait plus de ça. Et les pas des policiers qui lui avait courut après qui résonnait déjà. Avisant le mur du fond dans l'obscurité le brun s'élança préparant les Ombres a l'avaler. Alors que le pouvoirs sombre l'absorbait rendant le mur souple pour qu'il disparaisse, une intense lumière brisa le pouvoir. Pris d'élan le jeune homme ne pût ralentir le pas et brutalement le mur de briques repris sa consistance. Avec force Nico percuta l'obstacle. Avec un craquement sinistre son nez se cassa et le jeune homme glissa au bas du mur sonner. Jurant en Italien il pressa ses deux mains sur son nez en sang.  
-Halte la ! Ne bougez plus ! Lui hurla le policier son arme de service pointée sur le brun.  
L'homme en uniforme le regardait étrangement. Sûrement le prenait il pour un dangereux criminel... De 14 ans serte mais dangereux.  
Bon et il fallait le dire Nico, malgré son profil Italien: cheveux noir d'encres, yeux de la même couleur insondables ourlés de long cils et sa peau qui avait repris une couleur hâlé, restait assez... Flippant. Oui c'était le mot. Même les mortels sentaient la force qui émanait de son pouvoir sans en comprendre la source. Et le fait d'être habillé tout en noir, veste en cuir et bottes militaires n'aidait pas a le faire paraître inoffensif.  
Nico grimaça, il sentait le sang couler de son nez cassé, la douleur ne le gênait pas. Enfin ne le gênait plus. Il avait vécu pire. Il connaissait l'enfer et sans jeu de mot avec les enfers dont son père était le dieu ! Mais le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche était désagréable: Fils de la mort, Okay ! Mais Empousaï (l _es Empousaï sont des femmes à la chevelure de feu, buvant du sang à la beauté dangereuse hormis le fait qu'elles aient une jambe de métal et une jambe d'âne. Percy se bat contre elles dans le tome 4!_ ) non merci !  
Que pouvait faire Nico ? Repartir en Vol d'Ombres coûte que coûte en espérant que la brume cachera la vérité ? Ou partir en courant, en se prenant pour un héros de film ? La première option était écartée, il était bien trop fatigué pour faire un nouveau voyage et risquait d'y laisser sa peau. Ou la moitié de son corps ce qui n'était pas forcément le plan de vie du jeune sang-mêlé !

Beurk...  
Et la deuxième option était carrément idiote! Au mieux il se ferait mal et se ferait quand même embarquer. Au pire il se ferait transformer en passoire a la Française... Pas très glorieux même pour lui.  
La seule option qui lui venait à l'esprit était de se laisser faire...  
Sans vraiment comprendre ce que le policier, qui avait appeler des renforts, vociférait Nico leva les mains bien en évidence au dessus de sa tête.  
Son épée ? Mais oui il n'avait qu'à la sortir, peut être les policiers l'a prendrait pour une arme à feu... De nouveau une mauvaise idée. Vraiment le gruyère n'était pas un fromage qu'il adorait et ce n'était même pas français ! Alors pas question de se faire trouer façon Gruyère !  
Deux policiers, rien que ça, virent l'immobiliser et lui passer les menottes pour le conduire au poste de police.  
Il était si dangereux que ça aux yeux des mortels ? Vu comment les gens le regardait la réponse était oui...  
Il soupira très longuement. Okay... Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?  
Ils le poussèrent dans la voiture aux gyrophares allumés en lui criant des choses.  
Ils durent prendre son air vitreux et son manque de réaction pour de la provocation car leurs gestes dévirent plus brutaux et leurs voix plus dures.

Mais Nico haussa les épaules d'un geste impuissant, il s'était battu face à des monstres terrifiants, connaissaient la mort comme sa poche et n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver de vulgaires mortels en uniforme dangereux !  
Et il ne comprenait rien.  
Il fut emmener en prison. Juste le temps de trouver ses parents, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit.  
Une policière qui le regardait avec des yeux qui reflétaient de la pitié. Chose que Nico détestait par dessus tout ! Il n'était pas une pauvre petite chose perdue, ou un chiot qui a perdu sa maman !  
Il n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre malgré qu'il sorte des années 1930/40...  
Exaspéré par ses bavardages il la regarda durement.

-Je ne parle pas français. Je suis Américain. Et Italien ! S'écria t'il.  
La jeune femme sursauta et le regarda bizarrement. Quoi ? Nico croyait les français intelligents ! Apparemment pas ces la, ils n'avaient jamais vu d'Américains ?  
-Je suis à moitié Anglaise... Lui confia la jeune femme avec un sourire un peu hésitant.  
-Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ce que je dis ! Soupira le jeune sang-mêlé.  
Nico fut tout de même emmener en cellule après avoir du se séparer de son épée bien aimée. Okay... Il en faisait peut être un peu trop il n'était pas Percy quand même...  
Et de tout les objets en métal qu'il avait... Non mais ces français allaient l'entendre si sa veste en cuir ou sa bague tête de mort était abîmée ! Non mais ! L'une était en cuir Italien et clairement cela coûtait une fortune ! Et l'autre avait une valeurs sentimentale.  
Nico eut un ricanement qui effraya son gardien. Le fils d'Hades soupira...  
La jeune policière qui lui avait parler en anglais s'approcha de sa cellule et lui sourit avec un mélange entre pitié et gentillesse qui fit clairement grincer des dents le jeune sang-mêlé. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir avec un dentier avant d'avoir 15 ans !  
-Il faut qu'on appelle quelqu'un. Tes parents pour te ramener chez toi.  
Est ce que tu as un numéro de téléphone pour les joindre ?  
Questionna t'elle.  
Nico faillit éclater de rire. Des parents ? "Euh... Peut être Hades. Vous voyez le seigneur des enfers chez les grecs. Ou alors ma mère qui est morte en 1943, si vous arrivez à remonter dans le temps...  
Ou peut être ma sœur qui après être devenue immortelle est morte. "  
Non. Pas Le bon discours. Sérieusement il n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir ses jours dans un hôpital psychiatrique !  
Il eut une idée. Sûrement un éclair de folie de la faute des dieux ! Sûrement même Zeus qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment et voulait se venger de lui.  
-Alors mon garçon (Nico haussa un sourcil), quel est ton nom ?  
Il allait très sévèrement le regretter mais bon... Au pire cela ne le ferait que rire et il le laisserait seul...  
-Nico...Nico Jackson. Lâcha t'il dans un souffle. Et quand il vit la policière noter l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de proférer il eut l'agréable envie de se jeter contre le mur pour se taper la tête dessus. Bien entendu il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et fixa la jeune femme.  
-Très bien. Est ce que je peux appeler tes parents ? Peux tu me donner leur numéro ? Continua elle avec le ton qu'on utilisait d'habitude pour tranquilliser les enfants de 2 ans.  
Nico soupira longuement gardant un visage de marbre. Il n'était pas idiot ! Elle pouvait lui parler normalement.  
-Appelez mon grand frère. Percy Jackson, plutôt. Continua le fils d'Hades.  
Cette fois il était dans les mensonges jusqu'au cou, et bien comme il fallait.  
Super ! Il leva mentalement les deux pouces vers le plafond.  
La policière acquiesça et nota les informations.  
Nico lui transmis le numéro du portable flambant neuf du fils de Poseidon. Pourvu que le jeune homme ne fasse pas une bourde.  
Nico grimaça. Pourquoi Percy ? Ce mec été peut être un héros, mais sérieusement il n'était pas très doué et arrivait à se mettre dans les pires positions comme dans les plus drôles.  
Il aurait mieux fait d'appeler la Colonie ! Au moins Chiron aurait pût se faire passer pour son "tuteur légal". Nico ne savait pas vraiment s'il avaient envie de se mettre à pleurer de rire devant sa bêtise ou s'il devait courir partout en criant.  
De toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire de plus maintenant.  
La policière lui expliqua qu'il allait devoir attendre le lendemain et qu'il ferait mieux de faire "un gros dodo". La Nico c'était retenu de se jeter sur les barreaux.  
Non mais allô quoi ? Il avait l'air d'avoir quel âge ? Il laissa passer un loooonnng soupire entre ses lèvres carmin.  
La nuit allait être longue. Vraiment très longue.  
Le fils d'Hades se retrouva obliger de s'allonger sur le lit de campement qui décoré sa cellule.  
Les espaces clos et le peu de confort ne l'embêtait pas mais là. Rester sans rien faire était insupportable, encore plus sachant la honte qu'il allait avoir le lendemain.  
Nico n'était pas un sang mêlé hyperactif, pas comme Percy par exemple qui n'arrivaient absolument pas à rester en place et avait du mal à se concentrer. Mais il avait quand même tendance à s'agiter dans les situations les plus dangereuses ou les plus contraignantes, le bout de ses doigts le picotaient signifiant qu'il cherchait à dégainer son épée ou à se battre. Il fallait dire qu'après une guerre il était difficile de se la couler douce, les doigts de pieds en éventails à Venise.  
Il s'imaginait pourtant très bien dans sa ville natale allongé dans une gondole habillé de lunettes de soleil, chapeau de paille et t-shirt aux couleurs flashies . Le tout avec un cocktail a la main, une paille et une rondelle de citron parce qu'il faisait quand même chaud en été en Italie.  
Okay. Cette vision l'avait perturbée. Maintenant il n'arriverait pas à dormir c'était certain !  
Génial...  
Quelques heures plus tard, bon bon d'accord seulement trois plus tard, alors qu'il venait de s'assoupir de violents coups contre les barreaux en métal retentirent.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de s'écraser sur le sol en béton froid de la petite cellule.  
-Debout, dépêche toi ! Hurla un homme. Son crâne dégarnis et son air revêche suffirent à Nico pour comprendre que c'était le genre de personne dont la carrière avait été frustrée. Sûrement par son incompétence d'ailleurs.  
Le fils d'Hades manqua de lui proposer le voyage à Venise qu'il s'était imaginer un peu plus tôt. Il sourit à l'image que son cerveau lui renvoya.  
-Ton frère est la.  
Cette simple phrase avait suffi à lui faire perdre le sourire. Il sentit la panique se glisser dans ses veines et se releva d'un bon. La vision du policier avec un fort embonpoint sursauter en arrière avec sûrement plus d'agilité qu'il n'en a eu depuis longtemps, le calma.  
Une silhouette qu'il connaissait plutôt bien s'avança au devant des barreaux. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer...  
Ses yeux verts d'eaux étaient toujours aussi déroutants et Nico les évita des la seconde où il les entraperçut, il ne se sentait pas de faire face à ça.  
Percy était en face de lui, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres, le collier de la Colonie noué autour du cou. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le croisait Nico ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette aura qui entoure le jeune homme. C'est ça et autant essayer de lui ressembler.  
Le jeune Italien lâcha un soupire et avec un sourire mystérieux glissa quelques mots au fils de Poseidon.  
-Bonjour, grand frère !  
Percy avait clairement l'air dérouté mais lui renvoya un sourire brillant.  
-Bonjour, Nico !  
Laissez moi partir ! Manqua de crier l'Italien en sentant l'envie de s'enfuir après avoir entendu la voix du héros.  
Avec un sourire de contentement devant l'air mal à l'aise de Nico, et avec l'impression de bien faire son boulot le policier ouvrir la porte.  
Percy lança son fameux sourire en coin qui tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Vous voyez le sourire qui dit clairement "Il va y avoir encore beaucoup d'embrouilles !" ?  
Et la, le plus âgé fit un truc qui manqua de causer la perte de Nico, il passa un bras sur ses épaules.  
Le jeune Italien manqua de s'écarter d'un bon avec un "T'es pas sérieux ?" Halluciné. Okay. Mais non parce que les mortels devaient croire que touuuut était parfaitement normal dans le meilleur des mondes. Ben non. Pas vraiment. Nico retint immédiatement sa respiration mais trop tard, l'odeur du plus âgé était déjà parvenu à ses narines. Une odeur d'océan, perdue entre liberté, sable et soleil. Sans savoir comment ces trois choses pouvaient être des odeurs.  
Bon après tout il vivait dans un monde pas très logique. Non même pas logique du tout. Il fit une grimace et grommela tandis que Percy retenait un rire. Enfin Il pensait que c'était un rire vu la façon dont les muscles du plus âgés c'étaient tendus.  
Ils finirent par sortir du commissariat. C'était bien ça veine ça. Nico s'écarta d'un bon du héros. Il tenait fermement son épée dans sa main comme près au combat.  
-Comment tu es venu ici ? Questionna l'Italien.  
-Je suis venu en surf.  
Cette fois Nico perdit son sang froid. Pardon? En surf ? Bien sûr. Tout était normal. C'était Percy a quoi s'attendait il? Il soupira résigner.  
Par acquit de conscience d'une voix lasse IL fait préciser de nouveau au héros.  
-Et bien j'étais au bord de la plage avec Grover et on parlait quand mon téléphone à sonner. C'est impressionnant comment je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à la sonnerie, je croyais que...  
Le jeune homme s'interrompit en croisant le regard noir de Nico. Bon il fallait dire que le plus jeune était vraiment super fier de ça. D'un simple regard IL parvenait à faire vraiment flipper les gens. Percy n'échappait pas à la règle et ça c'était plutôt super cool. Le truc beaucoup moins cool c'était la tendance que ce dernier avait à remplir l'espace en parlant pour échapper à une situation où il n'était pas en confiance. Ce qui en définitive d'après Nico, et les trois quarts de l'Olympe, arrivait souvent en sommes.  
Bref.  
-Et puis Comme c'est les frères amatir qui m'ont mît la sonnerie c'est tomber sur Run Little Ponny ( _joyeuse comptine sur les joies des licornes dans des champs d'arcs en ciel pour ceux qui aurait des goûts musicaux moins douteux, un peu du même style que « pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbow »_ ) Donc... J'ai pris le moyen le plus rapide. J'ai pris de l'ambroisie c'est super bon pour les pouvoirs et... Enfin bref...Et bien je suis venu en surfant sur la mer...  
Le héros tenta d'attraper le bras, OU était ce la Manche... Hum... Le jeune italien pour l'entraîner. Mais sincèrement Nico n'était même plus détendu par l'image mentale qu'il avait garder de sa ville natale. Qu'il aurait bien retrouver la tout de suite. Mais les dieux en avaient voulu autrement.  
Tandis qu'ils se dirigeait tout les deux vers la seine (ben quoi faites pas cette TETE vous vous croyez à NY avec l'océan ?) et une fois que Percy eu compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remorquer le fils d'Hades pour qu'il me suive , ils parlèrent.  
-Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation petit FRERE ?  
Avec sa bonne humeur légendaire le plus jeune donna un coup dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver sur le chemin de ses bottes militaires.  
-Arrête. C'était seulement pour la police.  
Percy haussa les épaules son sourire en coin était de retour et avec lui l'envie furieuse du brun de se taper la tête contre toute surface dure. Vraiment tout, même tiens pourquoi pas contre la voiture qui venait de... Nico se perdait lui même dans ses élucubrations cérébrales. IL secoua ses mèches d'encres et se concentra de nouveau,  
-J'ai mal calculé mon coup. Un Vol D'Ombre qui a finit dans une bijouterie. La brune n'a pas suffit.  
-Wow t'a essayer de faire un casse ?  
-J'en ai l'air ?  
Le sourcil expressivement haussé de l'italien ainsi que son air blasé suffirent à faire entendre raison à notre héros.  
-IL faut que tu rentre à la Colonie... Chiron veut... Eux te parler.  
Nico hocha simplement la TETE.  
-Tu rentres comment?  
Le fils de Poseidon posa la question tout en avançant sur l'eau. Oui exactement Comme... Jésus ? C'était assez perturbant mais les pouvoirs du fils de Poseidon étaient vraiment impressionnant. Surtout quand ils échappaient au contrôle de Percy, là ça devenait aussi drôle que dangereux. Surtout la fois OU IL s'était retrouver perche sur un geyser sans avoir aucune idée de comment redescendre. Il avait fallut que les fils d'Hephaistos trouvent un moyen de monter en haut et de le faire redescendre. Il fallait dire que ça avait eu le mérite de faire rire tout le monde. Même s'ils en avaient eu des crampes aux côtés après.  
Nico secoua cette fois la main.  
-J'ai mon propre chemin.

Dans un geste d'ego certain, de la frime, ( _hey je vous ai entendu dans le fond dire que c'était très italien ça !_ ) le fils d'Hades fit résonner son talon sur le sol qui s'ouvrit en une étrange faille.  
Mais Percy ne cilla même pas. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur bien plus bleue qu'habituellement et ses pouvoirs déchaînaient l'eau tout autour de lui. Il était impressionnant.

Et pourtant il restait toujours le même ado aux cheveux jamais vraiment coiffés et un peu maladroit, le mec attachant quand on apprenait à le connaître. Nico soupira. Définitivement ils n'étaient pas de la même trempe. Bon bon fallait avouer qu'il n'enviait pas du tout l'aimant à problème qu'était Percy. A ça non.

Ni le fait qu'il avait une certaine tendance à perdre ses chaussettes. Ce qui cassait d'ailleurs un mythe d'après Nico, ainsi que d'après les critères des grands auteurs grecs qu'il avait eu le plaisir de croiser d'ailleurs, morts les auteurs.  
Alors que Nico cherchait une façon plutôt cool de sauter dans la faille sans finir en bouillie façon chantilly en bas, il se retourna vers le héros.  
Ses yeux insondables croisèrent, pour la première fois de la journée vraiment les yeux verts d'eau ( _Oui bon la plutôt céruléens mais passons_.) et il ne détourna pas le regard.  
 **-Merci.**  
Et il sauta.

REEEEEE ! Alors ? Vos avis ? Je sais je vous est peut être frustrés au niveau du Paring sorryyyyy.

Une petite review ? C'est ma seule paye ! (et la meilleure * **cœur** *)

DreamsWritters

 **PS : Si vous avez une seule envie que j'écrive sur un fandom/couple etc n'hésitez paaas !**


End file.
